As computer use, and particularly the use of the World Wide Web, becomes more and more prevalent, the volumes of Internet advertising presented grow larger and larger. While online advertising messages are in some cases quite effective, their overall level of effectiveness is limited by the arbitrariness with which specific advertising messages are selected for presentation to particular users—in general, advertising messages are presented to users without regard for their identities or other information available about them.
Additionally, conventional online advertising techniques fail to use effective testing and control methodologies to evaluate the effectiveness of presented advertising messages.
Accordingly, a facility for analyzing the effectiveness of online advertising and dynamically targeting online advertising messages to users would have significant utility.